Unfaithful
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Harper - Zeke - Justin. Zarper vs Jarper and the song Unfaithful.


Unfaithful

Harper - Zeke - Justin. Zarper vs Jarper and the song Unfaithful.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

_Harper was having lunch with Zeke they have been dating for two year's now. To anybody looking at them they looked like there the perfect couple. They where sitting at there favorite booth in Waverly Substation. _

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

_Justin walked to them and asked Harper for help. Harper smiled and left with Justin telling Zeke that she'll be back and not to worry. Zeke looked at Harper and Justin and how they looked at each other. He smiled and nodded his head. As much as he wanted to tell Harper that he wanted her to stay and not go with Justin, he didn't._

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

_Harper stopped at the staircase and looked at Zeke. He was frowning and looking at his soda. Harper frowned , she wanted to go and talk to him, make him smile. But Justin was here and she wanted to spend time with him._

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

_Later that night Zeke made dinner for Harper and himself. He hoped she would stay , Harper has been leaving and not spending that much time with him. They shared a apartment together and they barley see each other. Harper was in there bedroom looking in the mirror checking her make up. Zeke smiled she looked great. Zeke asked her if she was getting ready for there dinner , she frowned and told him she was going to spend time with Alex._

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

_Zeke walk's around the park at night , he wished Harper was with him but she said she was with Alex. He hoped she wasn't with Justin._

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

_It was Harper's birthday. Zeke was going to ask her to marry him. He told Justin to see if it was a good idea. Justin paled and said he had to go. Zeke frowned and looked at the diamond ring ion his hand's. His best girl and his best friend._

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

_They where in the park this time together, Zeke made it the perfect night. He made dinner, took her dancing and now they where in the park. He knelled on his knee's and showed her the ring. Harper looked at Zeke and at the ring._

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore

Anymore

_She ran off, she had tear's in her eye's. Zeke ran after her, he found her in Justin's arm's what was he doing in the park at this time of night._

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer )

_Justin was kissing Harper and telling her that he loved her. Harper said the same thing told him that she loved him. Zeke watched them, he knew this was going on he though of it but to see it , hurt him so much more._

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

I was thinking about doing this with Alex, Dean and Mason but this work's too. I hope you like this. I didn't like the idea of making Harper cheat on Zeke but maybe it would make a Jarper fan Happy and Zarper fan a little sad. As you know I'm not a Zarper fan just a Harper fan with Alex, Stevie .


End file.
